ThE featHer oF HopE
by GaNGsta GaL
Summary: /UPDATED/ in the middle of a date the Tsubasa Chronicles visits Alice academy! See what happends... not really good at summaries but Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1:Unexpected Things and Visitors

_**Nick**__: Hi, everyone, This is monick0131, the author of Feather of hope saying Hi. Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. I'm really sorry. You see I don't have yet internet in the house but I'm doing my best to publish this story. I hope you really like it._

_**Natsume**__: as I like vegetable, Idiot!_

_**Mikan**__: Don't be mean to Nick, Natsume._

_**Nick**__: Thank you Mikan. Oh I forgot. Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles. And now the first chapter is here._

Reminder: **Place…**

_Time…_

_(Author's note)_

_ "Characters thought."_

_Chapter 1: __**Unexpected Things and Visitors!**_

**In the ground of Alice Academy…**

"Huh?" A girl said, looking in the sky. It's the first snow fall this year. It's snowing beautifully.

There are plenty of snowflakes falling from the sky yet there is one thing that's different. A white thing that's sparkling but it's not a snowflake. She watches it until it landed on his palm. As she touch it, she felt warm in her heart and body even it's cold and freezing on that day yet it warms her up.

"It's a feather but I never seen this kind of feather before. It's different. It warms me up." The girl said as she put the feather in her hands closer to her heart. It really feels warm. She feels alive and joy and warm but not cold, loneliness and disappointment. Then she walked away carrying the feather on her hands.

_After 6 months…_

Kring…Kring… Kring…

"Ah, it's already morning. Better get ready or I'll be late." Mikan said as she stand up then went to the bathroom then she remembers something.

"Oh, it's Saturday morning today. Well I'm awake so better get started for a Saturday morning." Mikan said and continue to do her daily routines. She dresses up casually _(since it's Saturday and they don't have school today_

She went straight to the dining room to eat her breakfast and see Yuu and Hotaru eating already with Anna and Nonoko.

She sat beside Hotaru.

**In the dining room…**

"Good Morning, Hotaru, Yuu, Anna and Nonoko." Mikan greeted.

"Good Morning too, Mikan!" both Anna and Nonoko greeted back.

"Hi, Mikan!" Yuu greeted. And Hotaru just nodded.

"You're early today. Are you going to do something this Saturday morning?" Mikan asked and Yuu and Anna nodded.

"Well, yeah. Mr. Fujiwari wants my report to be finished this day and Hotaru will help me to finish my report." Yuu said.

"I'll be with Nonoko doing some experiments that we can add up." Anna said and Nonoko nodded showing that she agree of what Anna had said.

"Oh!" Mikan said then ate her food. Then Yuu and Hotaru stand up.

"Bye, Mikan, Bye, Anna, Bye, Nonoko. We'll be going now." Yuu said then as he walked away with Hotaru. He waved to them and they waved back.

"We'll be going as well, Mikan. Bye Mikan." Anna said as she walked away with Nonoko who wave to Mikan.

"We'll I guessed I'm on my own now." Mikan said as she stares to her food. She sighed.

"Can we sit beside you, Mikan?" a blond boy said.

"Oh, good morning Ruka, sure why not." Mikan said as she stared to Ruka who's with Natsume. Ruka sat beside Mikan and Natsume seat beside Ruka who's still reading a manga. Ruka start to eat but Natsume didn't.

"Hey, Natsume. Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Mikan asked as she looks at Natsume. Then Natsume put down his manga and look at Mikan.

"I ate already." Natsume said then went back to his business. And Mikan continue to eat.

**In Maychin Kingdom…**

"What do you think Princess Mariwaly mean by that." A brown haired man said as he really thinks hard.

"Well, that's the same thing Princess Emerald said when we're in the Jade country." A blond haired man said.

"So that's mean that that person is still interfering with our journey, Right? That's the one who tell about the Sakura's feather to Dr. Kyle, but who's that person?" A tall with black hair man said.

"I'm ready!" a girl with brown hair said.

"Mokona Midoki is excited to go to the next world. Haa-puh!" a fluff ball said as he jump from the girl's shoulder and open his mouth and a light came as he open his feather. It's time to go the next world. _(Where do you think is it?)_

**Back in the Alice academy…**

"It seems that they are busy this Saturday. They're always busy." Mikan said as she walked around the grounds of the Alice Academy and brought her to a familiar place.

"Oh, the Sakura Tree, Maybe I'll stay there for a while. It helps me to think about something." Mikan said then sat beside near the tree.

"What you're doing here, Strawberry print girl?" a voice said from above. Mikan look up and see the raven haired boy wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts standing on the branch of the tree that Mikan usually see when she went here.

"Oh, Hi Natsume, Well, this tree helps me to think about something. How about you?" Mikan said then Natsume went down from the tree. And sat on the other side of the tree and take out his manga and read it.

"You're always reading manga, don't you ever get tired of reading it." Mikan said.

"It's none of your business, Polka-dot" Natsume said.

"Fine then I'm going." Mikan said and stand up and left but Natsume didn't mind.

While walking she met with Yuu and Hotaru.

"Hi, Yuu, are you finish already?" Mikan asked and Yuu nodded.

"Mikan, we're going to the central town this afternoon. Do you want to come?" Yuu asked.

"Oh, Sure. I'll be glad too." Mikan said.

"_Hmm, Maybe I should ask Natsume?"_ Mikan thought.

"What time are we going to the central town?" Mikan asked.

"Well, the bus usually goes to central town 3 o'clock. So we'll be meeting up 3in the bus stop." Yuu said.

"Okay, so I'll just meet you there. Bye!" Mikan said then left with smile on her face and went back to the Sakura tree and see Natsume still there but this time sleeping with a manga covering his face.

"_Oh, He's asleep now. He's always sleeping. Well, he's always having missions during night time."_ Mikan thought then she take a closer look at Natsume. She kneels down beside Natsume. Natsume who's still asleep move to face the side where Mikan is sitting throwing off his manga from his face, showing his face. Mikan who's curious looks closer at the sleeping Natsume. Then he faces the sky still sleeping peacefully his hand on his chest and the other one still at the back of his neck.

"_He looks cute when he's sleeping. I hope he's always sleeping without a manga covering his face"_ Mikan thought as she giggles and then somebody grab her hands. Mikan was really shocked. She's trembling. Then the hand pulls her closer to Natsume. Natsume's hand is holding hers. One of his eyes opens Mikan who's afraid that Natsume might burn her was really shaking yet blushing.

"What do you want, idiot?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing!" Mikan said still shaking and blushing.

"Don't worry I will not burn you or something." Natsume said coldly as he open both of his eyes. He then sat up properly as he stare to Mikan's hazel eyes still not letting her hand go. Mikan blushed harder but not letting Natsume see it. Natsume raised an eye brow.

"_Even she's hiding it; I can still see that she's blushing." _Natsume thought still staring at the blushing Mikan.

"Well, Yuu ask me if I want to go to the Central town and I said yes so I want just to invite to go with us at the Central town." Mikan ask trying to avoid Natsume's stare.

"And why would I do that?" Natsume hissed.

"Well I'm just asking you? I'm not forcing you to do it. And I know that you'll go with Ruka and Youichii. If you don't want then don't go. You're such a jerk." Mikan pouted looking at him and forced him to let her hand go. Then she folded her arms and looks the other way. Natsume just stared at her.

"_She looks cute on her stubborn nature, adorable yet idiotic."_ Natsume thought.

"I'll go with you but I don't want others to come with us. Meet me at the bus stop before 3 pm and don't be late." Natsume said as Mikan look at him with questioning look. Natsume stands up and walk then paused.

"Wear decent clothes or casually just not uniform and not that either." Natsume said then walked away. Mikan can't help but to stare at him as he walked away then she look at her clothes. Well she's just wearing t-shirt and jeans.

"Did he just ask me a date?" Mikan asked herself then went stand up and walked away. They didn't know that Ruka and Hotaru are listening to their conversation.

"Did you hear that Ruka? Natsume ask Mikan out?" Hotaru teased. As he look at Ruka with teasing eyes.

"So what, it's okay." Ruka said with a little blush but he returned to his normal color.

"What do you say we spy on her and her date with Natsume? I'll be rich if I sell those pictures." Hotaru said with dollar sign on his violet eyes.

"So that's why Mikan suddenly changed her answer." Someone said from their behind. They both look behind and see a blondie with glasses. It's Yuu.

"What do you mean Yuu?" Ruka said.

"Well I ran to her and we bump to each other a while ago. Then she said she'll not go with me in the central town but she said yes when I ask her first." Yuu said.

**Flashback…**

Yuu is walking on the ground of the Alice Academy then he accidentally bump to a girl.

"Sorry!" the girl said.

"Oh, Hi Mikan, Don't worry its okay." Yuu said.

"Oh, by the way I can't go with you at the Central Town. You can ask Hotaru about it if you like." Mikan said then runaway.

"Why?" Yuu shouted and Mikan paused.

"Well, I got something to do. Good bye." Mikan said as she run away.

"_Something to do, she's up to something?"_ Yuu thought.

**End of Flashback…**

"Okay, then let's spy on them. We should meet at the bus stop before them." Hotaru said and Yuu and Ruka nodded showing they agree. They all left in different ways.

_2:57 _**at the bus stop…**

"Where could that idiot girl be? I said don't be late." Natsume said as he waits at the bus stop wearing a red polo with white t-shirt and black jeans with rubber shoes and his favorite cross pendant. Then he heard footsteps coming his way. It was Mikan running towards her wearing a yellow dress.

"Pant… Pant… I… made… it… pant." Mikan said panting.

"You're late, I told you to be here in 2:55 and you're late." Natsume said.

"What? I'm on time, see it's only 2:58, you said we suppose to meet here before 3 and it's not yet 3. You're such a moron." Mikan said.

"Yeah, yeah, Look the bus is coming." Natsume said as he point out at the bus that's coming.

They ride the bus and the spy group joins them too secretly. _(Well, you know, Ruka, Hotaru and Yuu.)_ They seat in the 2nd row in the back of the driver which make everyone look at them.

"What? Natsume and the legendary Triple-Alice-User are dating. No way!" Some whispered to another which makes Mikan blush a little bit.

Then Natsume suddenly place his one arm to Mikan's neck which really shocked Mikan. On the back, Yuu, Ruka and Hotaru widened their eyes and jaw dropped as they saw what Natsume did. _(Can you imagine Hotaru doing that?)_

"Natsume, what are you doing?" Mikan whispered.

"Sssh, don't make a noise and just do what I said." Natsume whispered.

"_What is he up to this time? He's beginning to look and sound weird." _Mikan thought.

They arrived at the Central Town at exactly 3:10. Then Natsume drag Mikan near an Ice Cream stand.

"What flavor do you want?" Natsume ask.

"Uum, Strawberry is okay." Mikan said.

"Stay here, I'll get it for you." Natsume said then left and went to the Ice Cream stand. He went back with 2 cups of ice cream, one is chocolate and one is strawberry.

"Here. Let's go to the park." Natsume said as he walks. Mikan followed him.

"_Is this really Natsume, the cold Natsume who's always calling me names? He's so different from the one I know. So this is Natsume that Ruka says, the good side of Natsume." _Mikan thought.

They arrived at the park and Natsume sit on a bench. Mikan followed him and sat beside him.

"You're thinking why I was this huh?" Natsume began to talk as he open his ice cream cup. Mikan nodded.

"Well, there's something bothering me these days and when I'm with you, it clears my mind. Don't tell everyone." Natsume said as Mikan look at him who's starting to eat his ice cream. Mikan blushed and open her ice cream cup too. They both eat their ice cream then Natsume suddenly stand, close his cup and look around.

"What is it Natsume?" Mikan ask who finished her cup.

"Someone is watching us for sometime now." Natsume whispered then throw his empty and close cup in to the bush in front of them and its Bulls eye. He hit Yuu. The three who belongs to the spy group stand up.

"Huh, Yuu, Ruka and Hotaru. What are you doing here?" Mikan said as she stands up.

"We kinda heard your conversation and followed you all to your date." Ruka said as he blush a little.

"Date? This is not a date. I… I just go with Natsume, that's all." Mikan said blushing.

Then the wind began blowing strongly which blow Mikan's dress a little getting Natsume, only Natsume a view of her favorite under wear, _(do you know what it is?)_ her strawberry print under wear._ (Well, I don't know what print of her undie is her favorite, just imagining it.)_

"Oh, Strawberry print again, you're too old for baby prints you know." Natsume teased. Mikan was about to say something but then they saw a big tear drop from the sky beginning to flow down until it reached the ground which get their attention and then…

"Puh, We arrive at the next world." A fluff ball mascot something said as he went to a tall dark haired man's shoulders.

"Do you call this arriving, you Fluff ball?" the tall man said.

"Come on now, Mystery man. You can't call Mokona names." A blond haired man said.

"Quit calling me Mystery Man." The tall man shouted angrily.

"Hey guys, I think someone saw us arriving." A brown haired man or boy said as he stand up and help the girl with them stand up and point to the gang who has wide eyes. Then the two man stand up to.

"Who are they?" Mikan said.

"Who are you guys? Where do you come from? Are you from AAO?" Natsume said angrily as a fire ball appear on his hand.

"No, we're from another dimension. We came here to look for something." The brown haired man said.

"Yeah, like you can fool me. Prepare to die." Natsume said angrily.

"Natsume, don't, they look serious. They are telling the truth." Mikan said as he holds Natsume back. Then the fire ball in Natsume's hands faded.

"_Did Mikan nullify it or Natsume is the one who made it fade?" _ Ruka said.

_**Nick: **__ There you go. Chapter one has ended. I hope you like it as I enjoy doing it._

_**Ruka:**__ Have you seen Imai? _

_**Nick: **__Don't tell me you're going after her again. You should stuff doing that. You look like lovebirds you know._

_**Ruka:**__ Shut Up! (Yells as he left but blushing)_

_**Nick: **__NEXT CHAPTER: __**ADMITTING NON-ALICE USERS! **_


	2. Chapter 2:Admitting NonAlice Users

_**Nick:**__ Hello! Kamusta na kayo? (How are you in Filipino) here's chapter 2 on the go…_

_**Kuro:**__ Where did fluff ball go?!? (Came out of nowhere, from the ceiling I guest?!?)_

_**Nick: **__Huh?!?_

_**Mokona:**__ Own?!? Mystery Man is angry?!? (Appears while he is in Fai's shoulder)_

_**Fai:**__ Oh, Mystery Man is angry?!?(Grinning)_

_**Kuro:**__ Quit calling me names… (Runs to Fai and Mokona and chase after them)_

_**Nick:**__ Dorks?!?_

_(By the way, Mikan here is not so dense anymore or childish and smart to…)_

_**Chapter 2: Admitting Non-alice users**_

"_I wonder what happened to them, I didn't see them since they are caught by the Alice Police. They look really serious and determined."_ Mikan thought as she stared at the clouds by the windows not listening to Mr. Misaki teaches,

_**Flashback**_

"Mikan!" Mr. Narumi said and went straight to his students with Alice police…

"Who are you? Are you from AAO? Did SHE send you or not? Answer me!" Mr. Narumi said in a serious tone.

"No, we just came from the May- ah, I mean Japan." The young brown haired man said.

"I don't believe you?!? Where in Japan right now. Are you tending to hurt the Alice students?!?" Mr. Narumi said the Mikan went in front of Mr. Narumi.

"No, they're not… they're serious. They just want to look for a thing that is important for the girl." Mikan said. The Mr. Narumi stand still and make a gesture to the Alice police to point down their gun.

"But, they can't stay here if the headmaster didn't approve of their stay." Mr. Narumi said.

"Come with us, we have to talk to you first and about your issue." Mr. Narumi said then the 4 strangers followed Mr. Narumi.

_**End of Flashback**_

Then…

_Knock… knock… knock…_

"Who could disturb the class at a time like this?" Mr. Misaki whispered and opens the door. He went outside of the class room and everyone started to talk to someone except 3 people… usual people like Hotaru and Natsume but there is some one unusual, its Mikan…. Then Mr. Misaki entered the room with a smiling face…

"Okay, everyone, I would like you to welcome them in the class like a family…" Mr. Misaki said smiling and pointing to the door like saying "tada"… then two brown haired people entered a man and a woman.

"_Oh, look, new transfer students." _Some whispered… which caught Mikan's attention. She looks at the board and saw 2 familiar people.

"Hi, my name is Syaoran. I'm from Okinawa, Japan. I have an alice of fire." He said and takes a bow. All gasp of what they heard.

"_What, Alice of Fire. Oh-oh, Natsume will get frustrated"_

"_Alice of Fire. Never?!? I think Natsume got a rival?!?"_

"_No Way!!! Alice of Fire!!!" _Some of them thought.

"What?!?" Mikan whispered.

"Hi, My Name is Sakura. I'm from Okinawa, Japan too. I have the Alice of – of, ah, yeah, solving dead person's problem." Sakura said and take a bow.

"Okay, now... and there would be a joined class after recess" Mr. Misaki said and then the bell rang…

"Yey!" They all shouted except for the 5 people… Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, and Hotaru. After all left the room and the 7 of them alone. Mikan, Ruka, Yuu and Hotaru stand in a group and Syaoran and Sakura came to them.

"So you're an alice too." Yuu said. And both nodded but Mikan didn't say any word.

"I better get going; I have work to do at the lab." Hotaru said.

"I too, got to do something, nice meeting you both." Ruka said and Yuu followed. When Mikan went to stare to Natsume seat, he was not yet there anymore. Then she stared at the two.

"You're lying. You're not an alice. You're just borrowing that alice that you said." Mikan said in a serious tone.

"No, how can you say that?!?" Syaoran asked firmly.

"Don't lie to me. even you can fool Koko or the others you can't fool me. coz' you're using a rock that was made by an alice person so Mind Readers can't know the truth and the other person you saw before can't remember that you exist before they met you again. It's Avoiding Alirock" Mikan said._(that's why, the spy group doesn't remember that they appear before, you know in the "date"…)_

"Huh?!? How did you know that?!?" Syaoran asked in surprise.

"I have 3 alice, Nullification, and Past Preview, the third one is a secret." Mikan said.

"Past preview?!? Can you explain these things to us? Yes, we're not Alice users but what is Alice?" Syaoran asked a bit confused.

"Alice is a power that we possessed. You can only have one Alice per person except or some Alice users that possesses 2-3 Alices like me. You're using an Alirock that can copy a person's Alice so you can look for Sakura's feather." Mikan said and Syaoran just nod and look at Sakura and look back to Mikan.

"I can help you, but do you really think the feather is here in the academy?!?" Mikan asked and Syaoran nodded.

"Yup, Mokona sensed it when we were talking to the headmaster." Syaoran said.

"Mokona, who's that, is it the one with black hair of the blond one?" Mikan asked.

"No, he is the fluff ball, he's the reason we can travel through different dimensions. The black haired man is Kuro and the blonde one is Fai. This is Sakura, the princess in Clow Kingdom" Syaoran said.

"Hi!" Sakura said smilingly.

"Well, of course you're new here; maybe I should give you a tour around Alice Academy and I can explain to about alice and you can explain to me the issue." Mikan said smiling._(by the way if you sense or notice that Mikan is not that dense, its because I kinda change her attitude since they are all 17 years old and high school, well some of her actions really.)_

"Okay, then lets go…" Mikan joyfully said leading them out. Not far away, someone is observing them or rather listening to their conversation.

"_So those people are here for a reason. They're here because of a feather but what it is and who could have it? And they're not even an alice." _A raven haired boy said then left.

**At the Dining Room…**

All attention is in the two brown haired people that attended this Academy just a moment ago.

"Syaoran, do you have a girlfriend?!?" some girls asked and Syaoran shook his head that make the girls squeak in delight.

**On the other table…**

"Syaoran and Sakura are sure popular, don't you think Mikan?" Yuu said and Mikan nodded and ate her sandwich like a hungry lion.

"Don't you think you should slow down your eating or it may went to a wrong pipe?" Hotaru said emotionally but Mikan didn't mind. Then she finished her plate.

"Well, good bye for now. I have something to do." Mikan said and left.

**Sakura Tree…**

Mikan goes to the familiar tree and sat down hugging his legs. She looks at the sky and sees a good view.

"_I hope he's here with me enjoying this view. Whatta? No I can't love him. He hates me. and we are friends." _Mikan said assure.

"What you're doing here, Polka?!?" a familiar voice said. Mikan heard it and look at her back where she knows that the word came from.

"Oh, Hi Natsume. " Mikan said the stand up.

"By the way Natsume, thanks for the ice cream and everything." Mikan said then left. Natsume just followed her by his eyes then went to his business, reading a manga.

**At the grounds of Alice Academy…**

Mikan was walking then she met up with Sakura and Syaoran.

"Oh, Hi Syaoran and Sakura. Where are you headed?" Mikan asked.

"Don't you remember, its time for the joined class." Syaoran said.

"Oh, Yeah, where are you going to attend by the way?" Mikan asked.

"Dangerous Ability class." Sakura said.

"You're same with Natsume's class." Mikan said.

"Yup, but we don't know where to go? And we still need to meet up with Fai and Kuro first and Mokona." Syaoran said.

"what is their borrowed Alice?" Mikan asked.

"Kuro is supernatural strength and Fai does not need an alice because he has his own powers, well he said when he whistles, he can create barrier." Syaoran said.

"I'm sure Mokona is with them." Sakura said.

"I think you're all in the dangerous ability class coz you're not real Alices. And if they let you join with others, they thought some students my suspect." Mikan said.

"Maybe I'll ask Mr. Narumi." Mikan said then they walked to the faculty room but along the way they met with Mr. Narumi.

"Mikan, I know you already know about them so I'm trusting them to you. They'll be attending first Special Ability class. Go now to your class and you'll meet up with the 2 who's with them. Goodbye." Mr. Narumi said then run away before Mikan can say a word.

"_huh, Mr. Narumi is in hurry and why?" _Mikan thought.

"Well, then lets go and meet with the others." Mikan said and both nodded.

**Special Ability Classroom…**

"Hi Mikan, oh, this must be your new class mates right?" Tsubasa greeted as they enter the class and Mikan just nodded.

"Oi, Syaoran, Sakura, where have you been? "a black haired man said.

"Kuro here is getting bored you know." Said the blond one.

"Huh, is that them? I remember them a little bit taller." Mikan said.

"Oh." Mikan followed.

"Huh?!?" the blonde one said.

"Hey aren't you the one in the park just then?" The black one asked. And Mikan nodded.

"So you mean, you know the legendary 3 Alice user. " Tsubasa interrupted.

"You don't have to be like that Tsubasa." Misaki said. Then Mr. Noda entered and the class had already begun.

_After Class…_

Sakura, Syaoran, Mikan with the black haired and blonde man walks in the corridors.

"Darn that fluff ball, he just slept the whole day in my room." The black haired man says I they walked to the corridors.

"Don't be hard on Mokona you know. Mystery man." The blonde man say and they all laughed except of course the black haired man.

"Quit calling me names." The black haired man shouted.

"Yeah, Kuro-Puh." The blonde man teased.

"Oh, by the way we haven't introduced ourselves right?" the blonde man say.

"No need. You're Fai D. Flowright from Celes country. And he is Kurogane from Japan in the other dimension." Mikan said. And both nodded.

"Well, you're a little taller than that but you were shrunk a little to feet in the 5th year high school right." Mikan said and both nodded with questioning looks.

"You're thinking why I know this huh; it's because of my Alice." Mikan said.

"Well better get going, I have to do something in y room." Mikan said and they parted ways. As Mikan walks through the corridors, she didn't know someone is observing her from behind.

"_Still acting tough are you Ms. 3 Alice. Some day you're popularity will be gone, Mikan Sakura." _The girl said holding something shining in his palm

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_**Nick:**__ There you go. Chapter 2 is finished._

_**Mikan:**__ Has anyone seen Hotaru?_

_**Nick:**__ Why?_

_**Mikan:**__ I kinda need money._

_**Nick**__: What?!?_

_Next Chappy… __**Am I really In Love?!?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Is this what you call love?

Mokona: PuH! We have arrived to continue the story… Mokona Midoki is excited to work again? Don't you Kuro-puh.

Kuro: Quit calling names.

Mokona: Okie, Mystery Man.

Kuro: Why you?

GaNGsta GaL: Sigh. Don't those two stop already?

Fye: Well, I'm sure they will if you start telling the story already. (put an arm in my shoulder)

GaNGsta GaL: Yup. (blushes, huge crush touching me… alert!) And by the ay I change the title of this chapter.

Some special reminder:

_**-inner self of the characters-**_

**(thought of the author or the characters)**

_POVs_

_Time and Date…_

Flashbacks (if have)

_**Song/s**_

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**__**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Chapter 3: Is this what you called love?**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_/Mikan's POV/_

I walked around the academy; well it's legal since the class is over. There are sure unusual things today. Well, except for the fact that there are four strangers in the academy that came form another so called "DIMENSIONS" which is totally unbelievable I might say…And here I am in the academy happy that I am again with Hotaru but something is bothering me this days, a huge bother in my life since that day.. He comes with me at the central town like having a date, but I like it. I walked and walked where ever my feet took me but I didn't notice that my feet would bring me to the sakura tree, the sakura tree where he always read manga or sleep but this time no one is here. Sigh is all I can do but it's alright at least I can think more and relax even more. I sat near the tree and lean on it. I look at the sky but only I see are petals falling from the tree. I caught one and hold it within my hand and close my hand never knowing it would put me to slumber.

_/Normal POV/_

"Hn." A boy with raven hair said staring at the sleeping Mikan leaning on the tree that he loves.

_**-this it is Natsume boy, the time to show your feelings-**_

"_If I have. Shut it and stay there." _

_**-Fine but it is your chance after all.-**_

"_Just shut the crap."_

He sat in a side of the tree. After he sat there unexpectedly, Mikan sleep to his lap.

"Huh?" He said.

_**-well better not wake her up. This is after all sweet like chocolate.-**_

"_You're right but not sweet like chocolate." _He thought continuing his business.

_After 55 minutes… __**(GaNGsta GaL; Wow, I counted it. Hehe! Let's see what happened next?)**_

"Huh?" Mikan yawned but still lying on…

"_It so soft, what time it is anyways?" _Mikan asked but still not sitting up. Her eye's still haft open.

"_Why it so soft, am I still lying on the ground, but I don't feel the grass just my feet." _Mikan then realize where her head lies on.

"_This is a lap, but whose lap?" _Mikan sat up and then look at the person.

" Na- Natsume." Mikan whisper and blushed really hard. Natsume is now asleep facing her when she sat up.

"_I better go." _Mikan thought but when Mikan was about to stand up. Natsume lean on her, his head to her shoulder.

"_Whatta" _Mikan look at him and see him sleeping soundly.  
_"He looks really tired. Maybe because of the missions he went to. But he sure looks like an angel while sleeping." _Mikan thought.

_**Sleep, my angel, and peace attend thee,  
All through the night;  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night;  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loving vigil keeping,  
All through the night.**_

**_While the moon her watch is keeping,  
All through the night;  
While the weary world is sleeping,  
All through the night;  
O'er thy spirit gently stealing,  
Visions of delight revealing,  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling,  
All through the night._**

**_Hark, a solemn bell is ringing,  
Clear through the night;  
You, my love, are heavenward winging,  
Home through the night.  
Earthly dust from off thee shaken,  
By good angels art though taken;  
Soul immortal shall though waken,  
Home through the night._**

**  
**"Huh?" Natsume whisper as he open both of his eyes. And Mikan on the other hand blushes; her color is red as rose or tomato.

"_I don't know what's happening to me, as I heard Natsume speak, my heart keeps pumping very fast." _Mikan thought.

"So you're already awake, Dolphin." Natsume said as he sat up properly. Mikan turned very red not because of blushing but because she is mad. Then suddenly she closed her eyes and in her mind she saw many images about what just happened earlier while she was sleeping lying in Natsume's lap.

FLASHBACK

"Uh, my hips sure hurt." Natsume thought.

"I can't wake her up." Natsume thought again then sight. He read again his manga but the pain in his lap sure hurts. Well, it's not because Mikan is big but because they stay like that for like haft an hour.

"Maybe if I sleep I can't feel anymore the pain." Natsume thought then the wind blew hard blowing Mikan's skirt letting him see her Dolphin yellow panty. He just smirks and closed his eyes and went to slumber quickly.

End of Flashback

Then Mikan stand up, her bangs covering her blushing face.

"Thank You, Natsume!" Mikan said and run away.

Natsume just look at her with shock on his face but he just shook it.

"_Maybe she just had the vision of what has just happened earlier."_ Natsume thought and stand up and left the sakura tree.

" _I don't know but when she sang that song, I feel comfortable."_

Mikan run as fast as she could until she bump into someone and fell.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." Mikan apologize and the man helps her stand and see the stranger they just met.

"Oh, hi Mikan!" Fye greeted with a smile. She looks at him and smiled fake.

"Well, since you're the only one I know would you go with me to the faculty room. You know I'm just new here." Fye said smiling.

"_He sure is cheery even if his past is not that memorable." _Mikan thought as they both walked to the Faculty room.

_Evening… __Mikan's room..._

_/Mikan's POV/_

I think it's the sweetest thing a boy could do to a girl, and here I am in my bedroom still thinking what has just happened. I don't whenever I'm around Natsume, my heart keeps on beating fast. Uh, what am I thinking? Natsume is just my friend. **He is just MY FRIEND.**

_**-maybe not…-**_

"_Yes he is…"_

_**-yes he is but more than that.-**_

"_No that can't be, he is my friend!"_

_**-then how can you explain the fact that you're heart is beating fast whenever he is around or you're alone with him.-**_

"_**Is this feeling what you call love?"**_

_**-maybe…-**_

But I can't love him. He might hate me. No, I can't love him. I might lose the friendship I have with him. Maybe I just need time to think. But I need to avoid him first. Yup, I need to avoid him first. This is for our sake, for our friendship. Sigh!

_Next Morning…_

"Good Morning!" Mikan walked in their classroom and try to hug Hotaru but again just shoot her baka gun to her. Yuu again try to help her and greeted her as she greeted back. Sakura and Syaoran greeted her and she smiled. She went to her but greeted first to Ruka but something is different.

_"Hn. She didn't greet me that usual? Did I do something wrong?"_ Natsume thought emotionless.

_**-Now, you're worried?-**_

"_No. Of course not, it's just unusual."_

_**-Okay, I'll pretend I'll believe you.-**_

"_But I have to know something."_

And the day goes, usual stuffs but this time no NatsumeXMikan fight.

"_What happened to those two, they usually have cat fights?"_

"_Something is sure wrong to those two."_

"_What could have happened?"_

Some students thought.

_After the class…_

Mikan was left because she finished has to finish first her book report. Then someone entered the classroom, she thought it was Syaoran and Sakura for asking her to go with them and tour the school.

"Oh just wait there you two, I'll just fix this mess." Mikan said then someone grab her wrist that made her let go of her things and pinned her in the wall, both her hands.

"What's wrong with you?"

" Natsume?" Mikan could only say looking at him eyes to eyes.

"What's happening to you? Is that because what I did to you yesterday?" Natsume said a little bit like shouting. Mikan just look down, her bangs covering her blushing face.

"Answer me."

"No, its not that… its…" Mikan can't say the word.

"_I can't tell him yet. My heart, my hearts keep on pumping. Why now?" _Mikan thought.

"Its what?" Natsume yell still looking in her.

"Its that,- its that… That **I've fallen for you, and I'm afraid you'd hate me.**" Mikan said loudly then look down again.

Natsume smiled then cup Mikan's face and made her look into his eyes and slowly close his eyes and slowly put his lips to her red rosy lips. Mikan didn't say a word and kiss back, closing her eyes. Natsume let her hand other hand go as Mikan put it around Natsume's neck. Natsume put his other hand to her waist and kiss deeper and deeper but not engage in a tongue battle **(Not yet!!)** then Natsume broke the kiss and look in to her hazel eyes who just open.

"I'll never hate you, I'll love you." Natsume said and Mikan smiled and she hugs Natsume.

"_**This is what I call love." **_Mikan thought still hugging Natsume.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**__**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

GaNGsta GaL: Its finished… That's all… sorry if it's a bit too rush and OOCness…


	4. Chapter 4: Protecting with questions

GaNGsta GaL: I'm back

GaNGsta GaL: I'm back!! (with lots of shopping bag)

Mokona: Ha-puh! (swallowed all the bag)

GaNGsta GaL: Hey, where did my things go?

(Yuuko appeared)

Yuuko: That is all I need for the payment of their travel there in the Alice Academy.

GaNGsta GaL: I have to pay for that, come on!! There is a feather here, that's why there should be no payment.

Yuuko: Sorry but I have them now. Thank you! (disappears)

GaNGsta GaL: Oh Men?! My whole month allowance is gone. (sobs in a corner)

**Disclaimer:  
**Mokona: While she is busy sobbing there, neither Alice Academy nor Tsubasa Chronicle belongs to her. That's all, but she owned the new character that will be shown here in this chapter. Ha-puh!

**Some special reminder:**

_**-inner self of the characters-**_

**(thought of the author or the characters)**

_/POVs/_

_Time and Date…_

Flashbacks

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Chapter 4: Protecting with questions**_

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

Gasp! That's all people can say now, looking at the two people who walked at the corridors and entered the classroom holding hands.

'**MIKAN SAKURA! YOU'RE DEAD!" **Sumire shouted, well actually not only Sumire but of course the Natsume Ruka Fans Club. Everybody was shock of course except their two best friends who seem just look at them and the new people who just came from "other dimension" they say. They sat next to each other in the back with Ruka still holding hands. Mikan is blushing. The gang went to them except Hotaru who is just on her seat.

"Wow, yesterday, you too didn't talk to each other and now you enter the classroom holding hands, you too have a lot of explaining." Mochu tease then Natsume glared at him.

"…Or not!" Mochu said who is afraid and swallowed.

"Just leave the lovers alone you guys." Ruka said.

"But we can't let this time pass by Ruka; we have to know the full details. So Natsume tell us everything or I could just read your mind." Koko went closer.

"_Then I'll have to kill you. Want to die now?" _ Natsume thought that Koko read.

"Okie, you don't have to be so fiery MR. Natsume" Koko said and left.

"_You'll pay for this Mikan Sakura! It's Pay Back time" _

"Huh?!" Mikan spoke who just came to her senses.

"What wrong?" Natsume asked Mikan looking at her. Mikan just give her a smile.

"No, its nothing." Mikan reassure Natsume.

"_But I'm sure it was nothing."_

"Uhm, Mikan…"

"_It gives me creeps."_

"Mikan…?"

"_Don't tell me that I have Koko's powers too?"_

"Oi. Baka!" Natsume said high enough that make Mikan look at him.

"Hai!" Mikan said looking at him again.

"What's wrong, you're spacing out?" Natsume said.

"No, it's nothing." Mikan reassure him again.

"Then you're friend there want to talk to you." Natsume said who looks the other way.

"Huh?"

"Mikan…" Mikan look where the voice came from and it was from Sakura.

"Oh, Sorry, Sakura. Yes, what may I do for you?" Mikan said.

"It's just that, we are looking for the feather this evening and we hope you could go with us, We'll be looking at the northern forest, that where Mr. Narumi said where to look." Sakura said.

"Sure… I'm sure Natsume would love to go to, right Natsume?" Mikan said.

"I'm obligated to do that, BAKA!" Natsume said still not looking at her.

"Ei, I'm not Baka, you HENTAI." Mikan pouted.

"HN." Natsume ignored her.

"Well then, we'll be seeing you tonight?" Sakura said and went to Syaoran who is distracted by girls too.

The class bell rang, its time for the classes. Mr. Narumi entered the class room with a super hero outfit. Everybody sweatdrop.

"Good Morning class. Today bring me great joy." Mr. Narumi said still everybody sweatdrop.

"Please, don't flatter me with that look on my new outfit." Another sweatdrop.

"_Geez, sometimes Mr. Narumi could be so poetic jerk." _Mikan thought.

"Well then, enough for today's chitchat, but please be with me in welcoming another legendary being. She just transferred from section 3-A, since that we have the legendary being; they thought I might be great if they are in one class. So please let's welcome her." Mr. Narumi said. A girl with a curly black hair entered. Everyone gasped except for except for the gang and Sakura and Syaoran. Some of the boys are drooling staring at the most beautiful being the may have seen.

Her movements are like princess. She even walks like one. Her scarlet eyes sparkle like diamond that is hardly found. Her skin is white, but not pale but white. Her hair bounces as she walks and moves as she is. Her lips are red, red as rose. It maybe like strawberry when kissing might be.

She bow down then face again the class.

"Hi, My name is Haruka Ichinowabe. I'm from Hokkaido, Japan. My Alices are…" the girl just said. In the words that came out especially the word "My Alices are…" most people gasped. Girls chitchat with their seatmate.

"_Another Rivals?" _

"_Wow, Mikan is not d only one who has 3 Alices."_

"_Oh my god… another legendary user. Sure are them are lucky."_

Some would say. But the girl at the back… sitting beside Natsume just couldn't help but look at her. She could tell what her Alices are but this time, something is wrong.

"_I couldn't see her past?"_

"...metallic composition which means I can turn to metallic figure, passing through walls or anything and the other one is a secret."

As she said her Alices, they clap their hand except for the 6 again.

"_Hmm, they are not infected of my story?" _A mysterious voice said.

"That's all." Haruka said. Everyone cheered, most of the boys drool.

"Well, wow, what a nice entrance. Well, then that's all. I'll leave you too the substitute teacher." Mr. Narumi said and left the room. Still everyone was looking at her.

"We'll be having a self-study today Sir, Right?" Haruka smirk.

"Yup, You'll have a self study today." The substitute teacher told them, then just went to a corner and just stays there.

Haruka walked to the back followed by the guys. Yuu went to her and greeted her but she just ignored him. She passed by Hotaru who just followed her by her eyes. Anna and Nonoko just talk to each other. Koko and Mochu just talk to Ruka. Sumire just talk to her friends but they are talking about Haruka. The other girls adore Haruka and wish they are like her. Natsume and Mikan are looking at her knowing she is walking towards them. Natsume hold Mikan's hand which made Mikan look at him but still staring at Haruka. And then finally, Haruka spoke.

"So, this is another legendary 3 Alice user, huh? Am sure more beautiful and stronger than her, right boys?" Haruka raising her eyebrow said. The boys just nodded some shouted "Haruka, you're the greatest."

"I wonder how you make Natsume fell for you?" Haruka said. Mikan look at the other way. She her heart was hurt.

"Maybe because of you're 3rd Alice that no one knows or maybe because Natsume has pity on you?" Haruka said trying to break her heart.

"My, my, It may be because he is sorry for you." Haruka continue. Some of the girls gasped.

"Who are you to accuse such things to Mikan?" Anna shouted from the back.

"Yeah, she is friendlier that you are." Nonoko said.

"Come on, Chickens, Don't dare to say a word if I'm not talking to you!" Haruka said and some boys went to Anna and Nonoko. Yuu and Koko went to the two to help them.

"Stop." Haruka whispered and the two boys stop and leave the 4 alone.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah, so Natsume tell us. Did she just beg so she could go out with you?" Haruka said still hurting Mikan with such words.

"I am stronger that you Mikan Sakura, and I can protect the ones I love but the question is can you protect them too? Now that you can't even protect yourself from my words?"

SLAP!

Yes, Mikan slap her, Everyone gasped. Natsume look on the two girls.

"You don't have right to do such things to my friends. You don't have the right to accused me! You don't have the right to judge me because you never know me. You don't know anything about me and Natsume." Mikan said with tearful eyes. Then she left. Natsume followed her.

"As you were." Haruka shouted and everyone went to their real businesses

"Mikan!" Anna shouted and try to follow her with Yuu, Nonoko, Koko, Ruka, Syaoran and Sakura.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Everyone was hit except Syaoran carrying Sakura who avoided it too.

"Hotaru?" Ruka asked.

"Don't follow them, let them be! Natsume and Mikan can handle it." they all just nodded and went back to their seats.

"_Something is sure fishy about her?"_ Hotaru thought secretly looking at her.

"_Hmm, this is becoming interesting?" Haruka thought._

"_She is gutsy now?" _

"_I never thought I could use my real Alice strong like this but something is blocking my power to her friend._

"_Her nullifying Alice might be protecting her friends but no matter what happened. I have to have them."_

"… _especially Natsume" she thought then left_

_In the hallway…_

Mikan was running away. Natsume is following her. Then Natsume able to catch her grab her wrist and hug her. Mikan can't help but cry.

"Natsume, why is she like that?" Mikan sobs.

"Why?" Mikan cried.

"Did I do something to her?" Mikan continue to cry.

"Sssh, don't worry. I'm by your side." Natsume said hugging her letting her to cry in his arms.

"Natsume, is she telling the truth? Am I'm not beautiful? Mikan asked

"Can I protect the ones I love?"

"Can I protect you?"

"Ssh-ssh! Of course you can! How could you say such things?" Natsume said.

"but she said I can't protect the one's I love." Mikan said looking at him.

"and you believe her more that yourself?" Natsume said. Mikan ignored that question.

"I-I'm not so sure anymore." Mikan said looking d other way.

"Then if you do not believe in yourself then how can you even protect yourself." Natsume let go. Mikan shockingly look at him.

"But I love you all, especially you, that why I want to protect you." Mikan said.

"Then believe in yourself and smile." Natsume said and wipe her tear. Mikan smiled then hug Natsume.

"Thank you, Natsume." Mikan said.

"_I am really thankful that I have you Natsume I'll protect you! I'll protect everyone!" _Mikan thought.

"_Hmm, you got your spirit now, are we, Mikan Sakura. Its just the start!" _A girl said hiding in a distant place.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

GaNGsta GaL: There you have. Sorry if I rushed it again!! Sorry!!


End file.
